1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that is capable of repeatedly executing a unit game.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known that there is provided a gaming machine played in such a manner that a player presses a spin button subsequent to entry of a gaming medium such as a coin, whereby symbols that are displayed for the player when a plurality of reels are stopped are determined by lottery processing; scrolling of symbol arrays of a respective one of the reels are started; the scrolling is stopped so that the determined symbols are displayed for the player, and then, the symbols are rearranged; it is determined whether or not a combination of the displayed symbols is associated with a prize; and in a case where the combination of the displayed symbols is associated with the prize, a bonus according to a kind of the winning combination of the symbols is awarded to the player.
In such a gaming machine, an allowable number of payouts at the time of a bonus game is determined and set as triggered by a prize of BB according to activation of a bonus (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-20954). According to this gaming machine, a player can play a bonus game until the set allowable number of payouts has been reached.
However, in such a gaming machine, after a player has won the prize of BB according to actuation of a bonus, the game is merely played until the medals of which the allowable number of payouts is determined has been paid out. Therefore, the player merely consumes the predetermined allowable number of payouts and thus a variety of game patterns could not imparted to the player in a bonus game.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine adapted to respectively determine values according to symbols, based on a prize by lottery processing, so that a total of the values that corresponds to these symbols is equal to the number of free games that can be played at the time of a bonus game, thereby making it possible to achieve respectively different game patterns at the time of the bonus game.
In addition, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine adapted to partially change display colors of symbols according to values of the symbols determined by lottery processing, thereby making it possible to produce a situation that a player can approximately visually and intuitively predict the number of free games that can be played at the time of a bonus game, to provide diversified variations to the bonus game and to enable the player to feel a sense of expectation for the bonus game.